


О пользе родственных отношений

by Gierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Death, Crack, Dark, Dark Harry Potter, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Гарри снова шмыгнул носом — это было единственным побочным эффектом от фонарика, с точки зрения Волдеморта, все остальное его устраивало.





	О пользе родственных отношений

— Ну что за дети пошли? — Волдеморт огорченно смотрел на голову Нагини, лежащую у его ног. Из головы вытекала кровь и другие жидкости, свидетельствовавшие о том, что собрать змею по частям не получится, даже если начать прямо сейчас.  
— Сдавайся, злодей! — крикнул Невилл, потрясая перед Темным Лордом реликвией Гриффиндора.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — Волдеморт помахал перед героем длинным злодейским пальцем и строго цокнул языком, — ты так выколешь кому-нибудь глаз. Гарри?  
— Ну чего еще? — Поттер, как всегда невежливый и невнимательный, подошел к Волдеморту, держа на руках целый ворох древних артефактов — диадему, медальон, кольцо, порванный дневник, чашу и подозрительный фонарик.  
— Будь так любезен, объясни нашему другу, что парадигма сменилась, — попросил Волдеморт, изящно указывая сжимающей Старшую палочку рукой в сторону Невилла.  
— Парадигма? — Поттер перетряхнул горку артефактов, чтобы взять их поудобнее, но фонарик не выдержал такого номера и грохнулся на пол. Волдеморт, Гарри и даже Невилл (за компанию с остальными) сделали шаг назад.  
— Что это? — дрожащим голосом спросил Невилл.  
— Не знаю, — Волдеморт поднял предмет кончиками пальцев и положил поверх горы артефактов в руках у Гарри, — но это и привело к смене парадигмы.  
— Чего?! — Поттер злился, что отражалось на его лице, а потом многократно в каждом из артефактов.  
— Помогло тебе пересмотреть приоритеты, — терпеливо пояснил Волдеморт.  
— Ах, это! — хмурые тучи бежали с лица Гарри, он просветлел. — Да-да, Дадли меня им стукнул напоследок, и я все понял!  
— Что понял? — спросил Невилл.  
— Да все понял! — Гарри посмотрел на голову. — Что, ее тоже заберем?  
Волдеморт подошел к останками Нагини и поддел голову ногой — та, забавно хлюпая, покатилась вниз по ступеням.  
— Нет, это будет лишним, — решил Темный Лорд.  
— Уверен? — Гарри шмыгнул носом и показал на лежащее неподалеку змеиное тельце. — Можно суп сварить или еще что.  
— Суп? — Волдеморт посмотрел на Гарри с испугом, подошел к нему, забрал фонарик и стал задумчиво вертеть в руках. — Здорово ж тебя приложило, приятель. Нагини была моим другом, мы не станем ее есть.  
— С Фенриром тебя это не остановило, — буркнул Гарри, змеиная шкура явно пришлась ему по душе и он искал способ, как бы половчее захватить с собой останки.  
— Послушай, ты уверен, что твой кузен не сквиб? Или, быть может, он волшебник, который долгое время сдерживал свой потенциал? — спросил Темный Лорд, продолжая изучать фонарик.  
— Ты про Дадли? — Гарри снова шмыгнул носом — это было единственным побочным эффектом от фонарика, с точки зрения Волдеморта, все остальное его устраивало. — Не, вряд ли. У него талантов — ноль без палочки.  
— Удивительно, — убедившись, что фонарик бесполезен без талантов Дадли, Волдеморт бросил его следом за головой змеи — вниз по лестнице. Там же лежали тела погибших защитников Хогвартса.  
— Гарри, что происходит? — не выдержал несчастный Невилл, руки которого давно вспотели и едва могли удерживать меч Гриффиндора.  
— Да тут дело вот какое, брат, — Гарри подошел ближе к Невиллу и доверительно наклонился. — Я, типа, прозрел и все такое.  
— Прозрел? Гарри, ты ведь ненавидишь его и все такое! — громким шепотом возразил Невилл.  
— Я вообще-то здесь, — Волдеморт занял себя собиранием фаланг пальцев, лежащих поблизости. Он попытался составить из них одну кисть, но никак не мог найти нужный мизинец, все казались ему неподходящими. — Хм, быть может вот этот? Ох, Белла, Белла, хоть где-то ты пригодилась. Большое спасибо, моя дорогая. — Целая кисть была успешно собрана и теперь Волдеморт пытался пристроить ее к мантии на манер ордена или медали.  
— Да тут дело-то в чем, — Гарри опять шмыгнул носом, прокашлялся, сплюнул. — Короче, Дамблдор таво.  
— Умер? — с пониманием переспросил Невилл.  
— Ну, это тоже, — согласился Гарри, в последние дни он ощущал в себе стремление соглашаться с очевидными фактами, что раньше было ему вроде как несвойственно. В своем прошлом он не был особенно уверен, оно вечно ускользало. — Но главное он таво, с ума сошел.  
— С ума сошел? После смерти?  
Невилл явно не дотягивал до нужной для постижения истины планки. Найти бы фонарик подходящего размера...  
— Гарри, Гарри! Так что там с Дамблдором?  
— Так он же убить меня собирался, — рассеянно ответил Гарри, шаря взглядом по полу вокруг себя. Парочка ног могла подойти для удара, но он не был уверен, что сможет одной рукой удержать все хоркруксы, а отдавать их Невиллу на время, даже для такой благородной цели, как просветление, было опасно.  
— Убить? — ужаснулся Невилл.  
— Ага, так и сказал Снейпу. Говорит, мол, сначала пускай малец порешит все осколки души Темного Лорда, — Гарри с трудом освободил руки и загнул один палец. Волдеморт за его спиной попытался повторить этот трюк со сложенной из разных пальцев кистью, но плоть задеревенела и не слушалась. — Короче, потом надо было там всех спасти, значит сходить в лес, надеть там мантию-невидимку, взять камень. Том, что там за камень, напомни?  
— Воскрешающий, — Волдеморт увлеченно искал еще пять фаланг, чтобы собрать вторую кисть. Из пары могли получиться погоны на манер тех, что носили офицеры магглов!  
— Да, точно, — Гарри пнул ногой голову очередного трупа — это оказался профессор Флитвик. — Вот жалко, да?  
— Что? — Волдеморт заинтересованно подошел.  
— Да жалко его, — Гарри с силой пнул голову и оказалось, что она не слишком крепко держалась на своем месте. Седовласая шевелюра Флитвика и то, на чем она держалась, полетели вниз в компанию к другим костям и трупам.  
— Ну да, неплохой был мужик, — согласился Волдеморт, хотя явно для виду, и пошел искать нужные пальцы.  
— Ч-что ты такое говоришь, Г-гари? — заикаясь, спросил Невилл.  
— Да ты расслабься, приятель, я ведь все тот же Мальчик-который-выжил. Смекаешь? — и он радостно улыбнулся другу, демонстрируя пару ярко-красных глаз.  
— А-а-а! — закричал Невилл вниз. По дороге он поскользнулся на крови или мозгах профессора Флитвика, ушибся раз, другой, крикнул, замолчал, хрустнул и затих.  
— Сходи, возьми меч, — сказал Волдеморт. Ему опять осталось собрать один палец.  
— Да почему всегда я-то? — Гарри нехотя пошел спускаться вниз.  
— Нужно уважать старших, — назидательно заметил Волдеморт.  
— Блин, ну ты высокоморальный, — уныло отозвался Гарри. — Я думал, у тебя нет всех этих заморочек.  
— Тебе это фонарик подсказал? — удивился Волдеморт.  
Гарри обернулся к нему на полпути к цели, ноги его стояли на паре лежащих друг подле друга тел — один из Пожирателей и кто-то из Ордена. Их внутренности витиеватой композицией сплелись под ногами Гарри.  
— Так и будешь меня стебать всю жизнь с этим фонариком?  
— Да кто бы знал, что все будет так просто, Гарри, — Волдеморт развел руками, широко улыбаясь.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
